LOVELESS
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: LA APASIONANTE HISTORIA DE GENESIS, UNA AMANTE DE LA LITERATURA Y SU PROMETIDA, YUKI.
1. CANTO I

**LOVELESS**

" El amor inmaduro dice te amo porque te necesito, el amor maduro dice te necesito porque te amo"

**Canto I**

Muchas veces he mirado hacia arriba y le pregunto al viento si tiene un mensaje para mí, de alguien en algún lugar de este basto mundo, alguien que espera por mí. . .

Cada noche está en mis sueños, aún tengo esperanza que aunque no te conozco sé que estás ahí en alguna parte, puedo sentirte en el fondo de mi corazón como si antes ya te hubiera conocido y la vida nos haya separado esperando nuestro renacer.

Sólo se que cuando te encuentre sabré que eres tú, no sé como pero lo sabré, espera por mí que yo espero por ti.

Ahora estoy esperando, en esta habitación sin ti.

Sólo se escucha el reloj, pero suena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de los pasos. Incluso ahora estoy esperando; estoy aquí solitaria.

Yuki, es mi nombre al menos es como me han llamado desde siempre. Podría contar la historia de mi nacimiento, mi infancia incluso mi adolescencia. . . pero no es de ello de lo que quiero acotar, es sobre como conocí a una gran persona que por alguna razón nos encontramos, pero ésta historia realmente comienza con una cita, nuestra primera cita. . .

Aquel día desperté temprano como siempre al escuchar la alarma d mi despertador con forma de conejo blanco, lo había comprado porque parecía gracioso, me alisté para partir al instituto, en el comedor me esperaba un tazón de cereal de chocolate el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día.

Al terminar miré el reloj en la parte superior de la nevera de nuevo era tarde, últimamente iba tarde a clases por alguna extraña razón el tiempo corría tan aprisa. Me dirigí a la parada del bus pero nuevamente por circunstancias ajenas a mí el bus no aparecía tomé la decisión d correr hasta la avenida quizá ahí encontraría algún transporte para llegar a mi destino.

En el camino debido a mi descuido fui a estrellarme contra algo o alguien, cuando miré era un joven alto, de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos celeste como el mar, parecía un poco mayor a mí, su apariencia me llamó la atención tanto que me había quedado mirándole cuando me llamó.

¿Te encuentras bien? Espero no haberte lastimado

¿Eh? No, no me ocurrió nada –respondí nerviosa- je, la culpa fue mía por ser t5an descuidada

Me alegra no te hayas lastimado

Continuó su camino, mientras se alejaba yo no lograba dejarle ir, le seguía con la mirada, escuché entonces el bus detenerse cerca de mí.

Ahhh, espere!!!

Había logrado llegar por fin al instituto, tarde nuevamente me presenté en la clase llevándome tarea extra como castigo aunque no me era molesto debido a que la materia de literatura es mi preferida.

Durante el día permanecía en mis pensamientos el rostro del chico de antes, mis amigas notaban que algo me ocurría pero preferí callar sobre mi encuentro, me hacía sentir apenada, tal vez se reirían por mostrarme atraída por alguien que me cautivara apenas conocerle, al final de clases volví a casa caminando para aclarar mi mente. Al llegar a casa me dirigí hasta mi habitación y realizar mis deberes escolares como acostumbraba hacer, abrí la libreta de literatura habíamos estado leyendo sobre William Shakespear y sus más relevantes obras entre ellas; Hamlet, El Rey Lear, Penas por amor perdidas, sin olvidar Romeo y Julieta, la romántica historia de dos enamorados –"Romeo es la luna. . . y Julieta es el sol"- una prueba de que el amor esta presente aún en aquellos que están destinados a odiarse.

Mi tarea consistía en escribir un poema que fuese acorde a la trama de esta última, me puse a idear pero no lograba concentrarme en lo absoluto incluso utilicé mi mayor inspiración, la música pero no hubo resultado, mi desesperación iba en aumento por lo que opté en salir fuera a encontrar mi motivación, mientras caminava pensaba en algunos versos pero no lograba fuesen de mi agrado.

Había caminado tanto que fui a dar al parque estando ahí me senté en una banca a mirar el atardecer en verdad encantador.

Waaaa!! Kire. ..

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que sin notarlo, el solo se había puesto.

Ya se ha oscurecido será mejor que vuelva a casa deprisa. Ahhh!! Y aún no he hecho la tarea, bueno es viernes supongo que puedo terminarla mañana

Me había pensado el terminar el siguiente día que aunque en ese momento el reloj marcaba las 6:00 p.m. imaginaba no lograr el resultado esperado, sin embargo aquel día parecía que algo estaba en mi contra o al menos era lo que consideraba al inicio, había comenzado a llover por ende corría aprisa para cubrirme cuando tropecé nuevamente, al mirar. . .


	2. CANTO II

**Canto II**

Auch

¿No te lastimaste? –preguntó la persona con quien tropecé

Je, no

Levanté la vista para conocerle.

¿Eh?, eres el chico de esta mañana –indiqué sorprendida

Sonrió –es verdad eres la linda señorita con la que tropecé en la mañana

Sí –entonces pensé ¿me llamó linda?

Será mejor que vayamos a alguna otra parte si nos quedamos aquí nos mojaremos completamente

Tienes razón

Nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería a la cual él me dirigió, no era una cafetería como las que suelen ir los adolescentes a beber capuchino y comer tarta, al contrario de éstas era silenciosa con estantes llenos de libros diversos.

Wow, cuantos libros –admití mi impresión

¿Te gustan los libros? –preguntó el chico

Sí, mucho, una de mis pasiones es la literatura

Entiendo, por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Raphsodos Genesis

Eto, soy Haneda, Haneda Yuki

Bien Haneda Yuki parece que lloverá por un rato más, ¿te molesta si te invito un café mientras esperamos?

¿Eh? –me sonrojé por la invitación- no, no me molesta

¿Vamos?

Cordialmente me cedió el paso al frente, nos acomodamos en una mesa con vista a la calle.

Dime Haneda Auki

Yuki está bien

De acuerdo, dime Yuki ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido?

Mmmm. . . existe un libro que habla sobre el tesoro de la diosa Minerva, su filosofía poética es lo más atractivo, el nombre del libro es. . .

Loveless

¿Lo conoces?

Hm, por supuesto también es mi favorito

"Infinite in mistery is the gif of the goddess

We seek at those, and take the sky.

Ripples form on the water´s surface.

The wardering soul knows no rest."

Waaa11, en verdad os lo sabes de memoria

Hm –sonrió

Veamos, segundo canto; habla sobre el misterioso regalo de la diosa, tal es la grandiosidad que es comparado con la gloria eterna, inalcanzable

Muy bien, tu comprensión es bastante exacta

Gracias

Pero incluso hay algo más exacto y perfecto que tu deducción analítica de Loveless

¿Ah?

Tomó mi mano derecha y la basó haciéndome sonrojar.

Tu belleza. . .

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por lo que evité su mirada volviéndome a un lado.

¿Qué dices?

¿Te ofendería si te pidiera me acompañaras en adelante y te volvieras. . . mi diosa?

. . . ¡¿Qué?!

¿T e he ofendido? Si es así me disculpo

N. . . no, no me ofende es sólo que. . .

¿Sí?

Bueno. . . yo. . . verás. . . nos acabamos de conocer

No es necesario conocer el nombre de la flor para reconocer su belleza

. . .

El cielo ha decidido el mantenernos presos en este paraíso de conocimientos por un largo tiempo al parecer. Entonces, pongo en tus manos mi vida. . .

Si es tu decisión el aceptar mi propuesta, me habrás hecho el hombre más dichoso de este

mundo, habré obtenido el regalo de la diosa aquel que sólo puede ser comparado con la

gloria eterna.

De lo contrario, me veré obligado a retirarme y salir fuera a la intemperie de tu rechazo

entregándome al castigo que la diosa me haya interpuesto de no ser digno de tu divinidad

Yo. . . –bajé la mirada

Le pido su perdón por mi atrevimiento

Se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida, sentí un impulso poniéndome de pié tras él.

¡Espera Genesis!

Dime

Sí. . . si acepto tu proposición

Nuevamente fue hasta mí, tomándo mi rostro para reducir el espacio entre nuestros labios los volvió uno.


	3. CANTO III

**Canto III**

El beso se había vuelto profundo, era cálido y transmitía un extraño sentimiento que me provocaba un ferviente anhelo de no separarme jamás; Genesis cortó el beso para hablarme.

- He sido bendecido por el regalo de la diosa

Habló en tono seductor acelerando mi corazón.

- Genesis

Podríamos habernos quedado así más tiempo pero nos percatamos de los aplausos por parte de los otros asistentes que por alguna razón festejaban nuestra unión, Genesis notó mi vergüenza por ello sugirió saliéramos fuera donde dejaba de llover como si las palabras de mi ahora pretendiente se hicieran realidad.

Afuera el ambiente era frío, era lo que sentía mientras temblaba, sin pedirlo me colocó su abrigo para calentarme después tomó mi mano comenzando a ir de frente sin saberlo le seguí pero mi curiosidad me obligó a preguntar.

- Genesis

- ¿Qué ocurre? –respondió tiernamente

- ¿A dónde vaos?

- Iremos a la frontera entre el mundo y los deseos

- ¿Eh?

- Lo prometo

- ¿Prometes?

En adelante recitó únicamente un verso más de Loveless.

- "When the war of the beast brings about

The world´s end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, the girl everlasting"

Sin notarlo llegamos hasta un risco con vista al mar desde el que se apreciaba el firmamento nocturno.

- Es un lugar precioso

No era necesario decirlo apenas estar ahí y observar el rededor bastaba para darse cuenta de que aquel lugar era simplemente la frontera entre le mundo y los sueños tal como Genesis había dicho. En ese momento era como estar soñando sin perder la realidad que se encontraba tras de nosotros en la cúspide de luces y estructuras metálicas.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó

- Mucho

- Me alegra, aquí es en donde suelo venir para encontrar paz y algunas veces para encontrar mi inspiración pero creo que tal vez lo dejaré atrás

- ¿Por qué, por qué me has mostrado tu paraíso secreto?

- No, porque he encontrado a mi verdadera musa

Nos acomodamos en el suelo, abrazados como una pareja de enamorados que hacía tiempo solían ir hasta ahí a hacer lo mismo cada noche y conversar naturalmente sobre cuanto se amaban y se expresaban mutuamente el deseo de amarse por toda la eternidad mientras se alojaban en un sueño del que jamás deseaban despertar.

- Es extraño –pensé

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- Apenas sabemos nuestros nombres y ya me has propuesto ser tu novia

- Si es tu deseo, tu mano en matrimonio pediré

- Yo. . . no me refiero a eso

- Jajajaja puedes pedir lo que sea

Eso me sonrojó aún más.

- Ni siquiera sé tu edad, donde vives o lo que haces de tu vida

- Si ese es tu deseo. . .

- Mi deseo. . . no digas algo como eso, no eres mi esclavo o algo parecido

- Haré cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonreír para siempre

- No necesitas ser mi esclavo para ello, sólo. . . tienes que quererme. . .

- . . .Hm, eso no quiere decir que no seas mi diosa

- Eto. . . jejeje está bien

- Tengo 23 años y vivo en Banora

- ¿Banora?

- Es una isla en donde crecen los árboles llamados "dumpapples"

- ¿Árboles estúpidos?

- Literalmente, éstos árboles cubren la isla por completo pero al mismo tiempo esconden la villa que ahí se encuentra

- Ya veo, entonces algún día tendrás que llevarme

- Por supuesto

- Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Soy un Soldier de Shinra

- ¿Qué hace un Soldier de Shinra exactamente?

- No es algo de gran importancia pero de acuerdo al rango se es designado a misiones de distintos tipos, tales como rescate, protección, espionaje, entre otras

- Entiendo. Parece interesante aunque he de decir que se escucha arriesgado

- ¿Te preocupas por mí¡

- Eto. . .

- Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Hai, bueno soy tres años menos que tú, eto. . . vivo aquí en la ciudad y bueno. . . soy estudiante universitaria, realmente no hay mucho que pueda contarte

- No hay razón para encontrarte tan nerviosa

Por alguna razón esas palabras me volvían aún más nerviosa tal vez su sonrisa afable me provocaba tal reacción.

Para distraer un poco aquel sentimiento volví mi mirada hacia el mar infinito el cual parecía crecer conforme la noche avanzaba, la luna le llamaba en un ritual para alcanzarle mutuamente sin lograr su objetivo pero su baile era tan apasionado que incluso provocaba derramar lágrimas por su terrible destino.

- Ne, Genesis. . .

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Sabes nadar?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Te gustaría nadar conmigo?

Sin pensarlo nos encontramos en la orilla de la playa debajo del gran risco.

Me saqué los zapatos para sentir la arena en los pies, caminaba a lo largo de la orilla teniendo a mi lado a Genesis quien me seguía con la mirada.

- Vallamos a nadar –propuse

- Te mojarás la ropa

- No importa, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de venir a un lugar como este

- De acuerdo

No tardé mucho cuando ya me encontraba dentro en el mar, Genesis fue tras mío, fuimos mar adentro sin alejarnos demasiado de la playa para no perder el camino de vuelta. Nadamos en su interior tan relajado junto a las especies que ahí moraban; pequeños peces y algunas plantas marinas nos acariciaban a cada paso.

Cuando necesitamos del aire salimos a la superficie para recuperar un poco el aliento.

- Veo que te agrada el agua

- Hai

- Continuemos

- Hai

Tomándome de la mano me llevó nuevamente bajo el mar, por un rato más continuamos nadando.

Volvimos a la playa finalmente para descansar de nuestra danza submarina, ambos estábamos exhaustos y empapados de pies a cabeza.

- No nos hemos mojado debido a la lluvia, pero hemos terminado mojados después de todo

- Pero no puedes negar que nos hemos divertido, ¿ne, Genesis chan?

- ¿Chan?

- Hai

- Hm –esbozó una gran sonrisa- es verdad Yuki chan

- ¿Yuki chan?

- ¿No te agrada que te llame así?

- No, al contrario me gusta

Dirigió una bella sonrisa para mí en señal de aceptación.

- Ach!!

- Te resfriarás si no te cubres

- Jejeje es que yo queria nadar

- Puedes usar mi abrigo para calentarte

- Gra. . . gracias

- Será mejor que te cambies de ropa

- Es verdad será mejor que vaya a casa a cambiarme

- No quisiera que mi amada diosa se alejara de mi vista, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tu salud se deteriore por causa mía

- Podrías. . . acompañarme a casa claro. . . si no os molesta

- ¿En verdad me permitirías acompañarte?

- Hm –asentí

Nos pusimos en marcha inmediatamente, mientras caminábamos hablábamos sobre esto y aquello, incluso de cosas infantiles como nuestra comida favorita, nuestro color, etc.

Entre nuestra conversación noté que me miraba como esperando a decirme algo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Te incomoda?

- Es que creo que hay algo que quieres decirme

- Eres muy intuitiva

- Je

Se detuvo sin avisar tan solo para mirarme.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté intrigada

Se acercó a mí, tomándome por la cintura sutilmente me susurró.

- Te amo

Después de confiarme esas palabras me besó tiernamente, mi corazón latía como si de mi pecho fuese a salirse. El contacto permaneció por varios minutos hasta que ambos necesitamos tomar aire tras lo cual volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.


	4. CANTO IV

**Canto IV**

En ese instante desee que el tiempo se detuviera y no separarnos jamás pero no poíamos permanecer de esa forma por siempre.

- En verdad es tarde- espeté

- De acuerdo

Continuamos nuestro camino sin pronunciar palabra alguna en adelante tomados de las manos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

- ¿Quieres pasar? –pregunté tímida

- Por supuesto

Cerré la puerta tras de él, miré dentro de la casa buscando a mis padres, había olvidado el hecho de que esa noche asistirían a una fiesta y volverían al día siguiente, cuando lo recordé de alguna forma me sentí libre de continuar mi cita.

- Toma asiento

- Gracias

- Iré a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo –antes le dejé una toalla para secarse

- Asintió

Más tarde bajé nuevamente al lobby y encontrarme con él.

- Volví

- Me alegra que lo hicieras, comenzaba a extrañarte

- Prepararé algo de café, no tardo

- Te esperaré eternamente

- Hm

Un tiempo después volvía con las tazas de café.

- Espero no te moleste el que sea instantáneo, no sule pasar tiempo en la cocina y no sé usar la cafetera

- Si ha sido hecho por ti, es perfecto

- Gracias, creo

- Si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré y en adelante te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo

"There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by goddess. . ."

- Canto II de Loveless

- "No hay odio, solo dicha. Para ti que eres amado por la diosa. . ." mi diosa, Yuki

- . . .¿quieres algo de comer?

- . . . cualquier cosa está bien

- Prepararé algo, ahora vuelvo

- "Creo que pasará tiempo antes de que se acostumbre a mis sentimientos" –pensaba Genesis

Al volver llevaba conmigo una charola con dos platos de comida y algunos condimentos para acompañarles.

- Sólo encontré hamburguesas en la nevera –confesé apenada

- Está bien, comeremos hamburguesas

- Ah, que pena

- Por lo que me has contado son tu comida predilecta ¿o me equivoco?

- Hai

- La belleza eterna se enfrasca en un mundo de posibilidades únicas de mostrarse, el regalo de la diosa tiene muchas formas, aunque el cofre sea de plata y no de oro, no deja de ser el cofre en el que la divinidad de la diosa se esconde.

- Eres muy amable –respondí sonrojada

- No es amabilidad, es sinceridad. . .

La convivencia se había vuelto inseparable.

- Lo había olvidado

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sin dar oportunidad a responder a prisa fui hacia el piso superior a buscar algo importante.

Abajo, Genesis se percató de mi libreta del instituto, al volver se encontraba leyendo sin parpadear casi como si se tratase de algo realmente importante. Al notar mi presencia mi miró serio.

- ¿Tú has sido quien ha escrito esto?

- Hai, es mi libreta de literatura

- Este poema. . .

- Ya sé, es horrible

- Te equivocas

- ¿Eh?

- La estructura en que has colocada los versos tienen una perfecta armonía entre la relación afectiva y el trabajo poético que muestra una total confianza en tus aptitudes

- En realidad, lo detesto

- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que sientes rechazo hacia tu propia obra?

- Debo escribir un poema en base a Romeo et Juliette de William Shakespeare y no logro concentrarme en escribir

- ¿Y es tu barrera la inspiración?

- Supongo

- Creo que es el momento perfecto. . .

- ¿Eh?

Genesis se puso de pié, fue hasta mí colocándose enfrente, se arrodilló majestuosamente.

- Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiera. Pesada carga, el pesar de las promesas cumplidas

Una promesa que he hecho al inicio de este camino para encontrarme con el regalo de la

Diosa, me guía la esperanza de que el don me dé la dicha.

Ninguna promesa compartían los enamorados pues en sus corazones sabían que se

Encontrarían

- ¿Genesis?

- He sido bendecido por el regalo infinito de la diosa que al fin he encontrado, cuando nos hemos encontrado en el principio de éste amor eterno le he ofrecido una promesa. . .

Al finalizar mi busca, desposaría el objeto de mi deseo.

Al escuchar esto último no pude evitar sonrojarme confundida.


	5. CANTO V

**Canto V**

- Aquí y ahora te ofrendo mi vida hasta el fin de los tiempo me convertiré en tu eterno amante, si mis sentimientos son dignos de ti por favor acepta mantenerte a mi lado aún cuando la muerte nos separe mi corazón se quedará contigo hasta el momento en que nos reunamos nuevamente, eternamente.

- Yo. . . yo. . .

Genesis me miraba ansioso esperando mi respuesta lo cual me hacía imposible pensar en una apropiada para corresponder a sus sentimientos.

- Al parecer te he presionado demasiado, si es así por favor olvídalo no permitiré te alejes de mi lado por mi error, te pido perdón humildemente.

- ¡No!

- ¿Eh?

- No. . . no es eso, es sólo que no creo ser capaz de corresponderte de la misma forma en que me has expresado tu deseo

- No tienes que decir nada, una sonrisa bastará

- ¿Una sonrisa?

Sin más correspondí como me había pedido hacerlo sin embrago no era suficiente, al menos era lo que yo creía.

- Genesis

- Dime, Yuki

- Te agradezco fervientemente el que me hayas expresado gentilmente vuestros pensamientos, me han halagado profundamente, me siento obligada de devolverte la ofrenda, del mismo modo rehago entrega de mi corazón hasta el fin de los tiempos. . .

- Hm. . . amada mía me haz hecho el hombre más feliz

De nuevo fue directamente hasta mí pero esta vez para tomarme entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos, que parecía albergar promesas de eterna dicha.

Tras esto juntó sus labios a los míos en un apasionado beso.

Ambos sonreímos y nos besamos mientras y tras nuestro el sol se erguía y los rayos nos cubrían desde el ventanal. . .

**End**


End file.
